1. Technical Field
This application relates to embedded systems and, in particular, to display of data associated with embedded systems.
2. Related Art
Vehicles may include one or more embedded systems. An embedded system may include a computer system designed for one or more specific control functions of a system or sub-system. The computer system may be embedded as part of the system or sub-system. Examples of the system or subsystem include an engine, an air conditioner, a fertilizer spreader, a combine harvester, a crop sprayer, a tractor, any type of farm machinery, an automobile, any type of vehicle, or any other system, subsystem, or device. The embedded system may include data that is obtained from one or more sensors, is a status or a setting of a device, or is otherwise related to the embedded system.